The Voting of the Doomed
" " is the 2nd segment in the 4th episode of the second season of Invader Zim. It first premiered on December 21, 2003 in Australia. In the United States, it was first released as part of the Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD on October 12, 2004 and it made its TV debut on Nicktoons on July 22, 2006. Plot Summary When the Skool President has a mental breakdown after not displaying enough Skool spirit, a new President needs to be elected. Zim immediately jumps at the chance for power, and becomes the first candidate as he is analyzed as a moron but suitable (even Gaz supports him). Dib objects, as Zim is "criminally insane," but he's deemed annoying and ignored. Instead, Willy, an extremely unintelligent Skoolchild, becomes the other candidate as he is analyzed as "leadership material." The first debate of the campaign ends in a victory for Zim after he promises the Skoolchildren ridiculous things if elected while Willy just babbles incoherently. To give Earth a fighting chance, Dib becomes Willy's campaign manager. During the final debate, it starts off well for Zim, but Willy makes a comeback because of the words fed to him by Dib through a communicator. When the votes are officially counted, Willy is declared the next Skool President. However, Zim has the last laugh in the end, because the Skool Principal and The Board brainwash Willy to become their puppet, a fate that Zim has now escaped, thanks to Dib. Facts of Doom Cultural References *During the campaign, the auditorium's security sentries are IT-0 droids from Star Wars. *The campaign posters of Zim and Willy in the auditorium are Red and Blue respectively, a reference to the Republican and Democratic parties. Since Zim is insane and trying to take over the world and Willy is a drooling moron, one can't help but wonder what Jhonen Vasquez is trying to say. Trivia *This episode appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer ''DVD. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier, such as Australia first releasing this episode in 2003. * In this episode, we learn that Ms. Bitters can't stay in sunlight very long, much like some depictions of Count Dracula. *At the end of the episode, we see Gaz holding GIR and eating salted nuts out of his head. This is the third time that Gaz really interacts with GIR. The first being in "Bloaty's Pizza Hog" and the second in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". *GIR has only two lines in this episode. Both are "SALTED NUTS!!!", one when Zim said, "...and replaced with SALTED NUTS!," and the other when rewarding Dib. *This is the second time GIR has set foot in the Skool, the first being in "A Room with a Moose", the third in Issue 19, the fourth in Issue 26, and the fifth in Issue 45. *This was Willy's first and last major appearance in ''Invader Zim. **Willy did, however, appear briefly in "Bolognius Maximus", as Dib objects that he was the last one to use the toilet (for Ms. Bitters has told him to go roll around in this toilet so as to smell better). *This is the last non-double length episode to air before Invader Zim's cancellation, as "Gaz, Taster of Pork", "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", and "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever"'' were double-length episodes. *The Skool board appears to be a syndicate of evil, their leader is seen stroking his evil pet beaver, reminiscent of Blofeld (a villain from ''James Bond). The beaver also has a pet (it looks like an aphid) and tears up after its pet falls to the ground. *Some fans consider this episode to be one of the worst of the series, due to its rushed story and poor writing. * After GIR yells "SALTED NUTS!" for the first time, when the Skoolchildren are yelling/cheering, if you listen closely you can hear Gaz doing the same thing, but she is not seen in the crowd wearing a brain monitor like the others. Additionally, when the candidates' popularity levels are being monitored, the indicator light flashes green, meaning that she is supporting Zim. *There was a scene were Ms. Bitters complaining about Dib jamming things into student ears, meaning that he wasn't the first time to do something like that. *In this episode, it's implied that over his time on Earth, Zim has grown to have a certain "popularity" among the skoolchildren since several children have "Zim Rocks" Signs and banners of Zim in the background of the auditorium. *This episode also highlights just how unpopular Dib is in skool. *This wouldn't be the last time that there would be politics involved in ''Invader Zim'', as Issue 42 and Issue 43 would show Zim once again trying to gain power by democratic means. *While Gaz has saved Zim's life before, this is actually the first time Dib has done so although unintentionally. Things You Might Have Missed *If you look closely at the part when Dib says "Yes!" you can see a clock that says 12:16. This clock has a first appearance in "Parent Teacher Night". *When Gaz votes for the new Skool's president, she votes for Willy but her indicator flashed green several times when the candidates' popularity levels are being checked, meaning that she must have meant to vote for Zim. *Miss Bitters actually mentions this herself when explaining how the indicators work, saying that this means that someone may find interest in what the other candidate has to say. Also, when the Skoolchildren are yelling/cheering, if you listen closely you can hear Gaz doing the same thing, but she is not seen in the crowd wearing a brain monitor like the others, this suggest that Gaz was somehow aware of what happens to the student body president, if so by voting for Willy she may have yet again saved Zim's life. Animation Errors * During the awkward silence portion of the debate, Zim doesn't have his eye lenses on, though no one seems to notice or care (not even Dib). This should be considered a goof, as he still has his hair piece on. *Another goof is when Zim is screaming "MY EMPIRE OF DOOM BEGINS NOW!" The ballot box on both sides (Zim and Willy) stop at 207, though the beeping indicated that the votes are still being counted. *In the scene where Zim was daydreaming, in one frame his PAK was gone. *When the Skool worker throws Zim into the pillow-lined room, the door slams without any sound. See also *The Voting of the Doomed Screenshots *The Voting of the Doomed (Transcript) References es:La votación de los condenados Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots